<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by FlyUsOutOfHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474362">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyUsOutOfHere/pseuds/FlyUsOutOfHere'>FlyUsOutOfHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Communication, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Caleb (Shameless US), Mentioned Fiona Gallagher, Mentioned Liam Gallagher, Mentioned Mickey Milkovich, Mentioned Monica Gallagher, One Shot, mentioned franny gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyUsOutOfHere/pseuds/FlyUsOutOfHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 8 Episode 7: Occupy Fiona, when Trevor comes over to tell Ian that he leased a place.<br/>Ian finally tells Trevor about his bipolar disorder and Trevor doesn't love him any less.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It always pissed me off how the writers dealt with Ian and Trevor after season 7, so this is a maybe fix-it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Fuck, Trev,” Ian said quietly, not even having the energy to get pissed off. He’s been pissed off for days, maybe even weeks. He didn’t lie to Fiona; he is on his meds. But lately, the same numbing, smothering feeling is constantly there. The same feeling that resulted in an unplanned road trip with Monica to a meth lab years ago.   </p>
<p>“She’s right about you not being yourself lately,” Trevor said after a beat of silence. “This isn’t the mountain you’re making it to be. Are you taking care of yourself?” Ian ignored his maybe-boyfriend and walked off, heading to the backyard. He would go inside, but he’s pretty sure Fiona’s in there, checking up on Liam and Franny, and he really cannot deal with Fiona right now. To Ian’s surprise, he hears Trevor’s gentle footsteps treading behind him. When they get to the yard, Ian sits on the back steps and lights up a cigarette, ignoring Trevor’s questioning gaze. Trevor slowly sits down next to Ian, still not saying a word. </p>
<p>    “I’m fucking fine, alright?” Ian said, taking a long drag. “I’m allowed to be pissed off. You should be mad, too.”</p>
<p>    “Ian, all I care about is finding these kids a good place to stay. I don’t care that we lost the church, because now, the kids have somewhere to go.” Trevor said, scooting a little closer to Ian. They sit together, the only sound being the distant yells and bangs from the neighborhood. </p>
<p>    “Do you even know why I take meds?” Ian asked, with a laugh. With Mickey, there was no way of hiding his bipolar; Mickey was there for it all. And with Caleb, Ian was honest with him about it. But with Trevor, Ian just wanted to feel normal. </p>
<p>    “I mean, you never told me,” Trevor responded, his tone a bit hesitant. </p>
<p>    “I’m fucking bipolar, Trev. Got diagnosed when I was seventeen. It’s fucking bullshit, you know?” Ian said, still smoking the cigarette but letting it dangle in his hands as he spoke. “And it’s like every single fucking time I express anything that isn’t passive compliance they think I’m fucking crazy, that I finally fucking snapped.” Trevor slowly put his arm around Ian’s shoulder, bringing him closer. </p>
<p>    “It’s okay, I don’t think any less of you,” Trevor said, his hand stroking Ian’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Ian’s finally put out his cigarette and glanced at the man next to him.</p>
<p>    “They sent me to a psych ward, once. I took off with my ex’s baby and got arrested. Said it was a psychotic break.” Ian said bluntly. Trevor just hummed in response. “Still think the same of me?” Ian asked.</p>
<p>    “Ian, being bipolar isn’t you, it’s just a part of you. And I love you for you, bipolar and all. But you need to talk to me about shit like this. You need to let me know how you feel.” Trevor said, and Ian agreed. Communication. Maybe if he’d been better at that his whole life, Mickey wouldn’t be in jail, because he never would’ve tried to kill Sammi, because Ian never would’ve joined the army, because he would’ve told someone else how he was feeling when Mickey got married, instead of getting shitfaced and then running off. But today, right now, with Trevor who Ian maybe-probably-definitely loves, he’s not going to think about that. He’s not going to think of the past and every shitty thing he’s done, because he’s here, right now, and maybe that’s enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I appreciate you&lt;3<br/>side note - i am a gallavich shipper, however i also really like ian and trevor together and there are barely any trevian fics so.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>